


Don't Take My Baby Away.

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby, Birth, F/M, Pregnancy, birthing troubles, midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a request. You and Bucky are faced with one of your fears in the delivery room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take My Baby Away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rouge_undomiel14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rouge_undomiel14).



> So I basically wanted Bucky to seem like his old self; because it would bring back memories, due to him wanting to return from war and have a family.
> 
> Please enjoy, and a massive thanks back to the amazing person to request this; i hope i pleased you.

"Are you sure you packed the birthing bag?" You sat on the floor, massaging foot cream into your swollen heels.

"Yes y/n, would you just chill for one moment in your life please?" Your husband Bucky was wandering around the nursery, looking for anything he thought you may need.

"No James Buchanan Barnes, i cannot." You crossed your arms over your chest and stuck your tongue out as if you were a little girl. 

"Stop being sassy with your tounge doll." He caught you in the act, and chuckled to himself how immature you could be.

"My tounge can be more than just sassy Barnes." You raised an eyebrow at him, he looked away from you as soon as possible.

"I know." Even with his face half turned to you, you still could see his cheeks getting rosy and him licking his upper lip.

"You packed diapers?" You changed the subject out of the blue, stretching your legs out ready to perch yourself off the nursery floor.

"How could i forget?" He walked over to you, pulling out his hands for you to take for assistance.

"You forgot to purchase Sam a birthday gift, and it was his 38th!!" Your eyes widened slightly.

"Y/n, we both know that was deliberate." Bucky dismissed the subject. 

"Still unfair?" You furrowed your eyebrows together, Bucky was just being the jerk he could be at times.

"Oh really?" He moved closer to your face, his breath could be felt lingering on your blushed cheeks. 

"Yes really." You stepped back from him. 

"What did you get for feathers then?" He pulled a rather confused face.

"A ice cream voucher." You replied quickly.

"I bet he loved that..." Bucky rolled his eyes, and saw that you were giving him a death glare.

"Better than nothing. Dummy?" You moved your gaze from your partner, and looked through one of the draws of the baby blue cabinets.

"Yes the Dummy is packed down the bottom of the bag.." Bucky looked through the bag again; just to double check.

"I think were all set..." You clapped your hands together in excitement. 

"Yes, just think this time tomorrow, our son will be breathing in the outside world." He wrapped his arm around your waist, and kissed you on the cheek.

 

\---

"Keep on going baby, you're doing perfect." Bucky comforted you, stroking his soft fingertips throughout your h/c head which was drowned with sweat.

"He's right Miss Barnes, you're doing amazing." The red head midwife tried to relax you from the end of the bed.

"Oh god, why does it hurt so much?" Your face was a crimson colour, and your bottom lip was always shaking because of the pressure and pain your body was experiencing. 

"Keep breathing, three or four pushes and it will be over before you know it." Another midwife in the room told you.

"See Doll, your doing amazing. Just think me, you and our baby will be with us soon." Bucky squeezed your hand in excitement, you both been waiting for this day for a long time.. Perhaps Bucky maybe a little longer.

"Sweet Jesus Barnes why would you make me go through all this?" Your face squinted as you tries to push again.

"Me? You were willing to even date me in the first place." Bucky pulled his hand away from your hair.

"Willing?" Your left eyebrow rose up.

"You know what this conversation can wait for another time. Save your strength." He patted you on the arm, and continued to comfort you.

"Mrs Barnes, your son is close now, keep on pushing." The redhead spoke again.

"I'm trying!" Your voice raised to a higher pitch, slightly angered at the woman's nerve in this scenario.

"Woah woman, chill! There just doing their job!" Bucky tried to relax the rooms tension.

"ARRGHH!" You let a final push, and you sighed in relief knowing that you finished the birthing process. Yet it was not what you expected everyone was dead silent, and your baby boy made no noise.

"Why isn't he screaming?" You began to panic, sitting upright.

"Mrs Barnes, please give us a moment." The midwife held your son in her arms, and looked as if she was going to leave the room.

"No mam, is he okay?" Even your partner began to panic, after all you've been through together; trying to conceive, making sure you have a safe pregnancy. 

"Give me my baby!!!" You screamed, you could have sworn you kept seeing flashes of red.

"We need to take him in the room next door , just for some security test. We promise Mrs Barnes, we'll be as soon as possible." She walked out of the room.

"Mrs, let's say i help you get cleaned up?" The other midwife offered.

"But my baby." You cried, Bucky kissed your cheek trying to wash away the wet tears. 

"He will be fine, once you come back your baby will be ready for you to cuddle." She walked over to you, pulling out her hand for assistance for you when getting out of the bed.

You were devastated, all mothers got to hold their babies straight after birth; that was said to be the special moment of it all. And you didn't, and to make it worse they wanted to usher you away from your husband; the man who could give you comfort in this worrying time. 

"Go on doll, i be right here waiting for you." Bucky kissed you on the lips, and rubbed your back. 

He watched you exit the room, and when it was clear he pulled out his phone as fast a possible, and dialled a number. Except there was no answer, he didn't no what do with himself; realistically he was shitting himself, yet he could not show that to you. He sat in the waiting chair and threw his phone between his hands, wondering when they would call back.

Five minutes later and god answered his message.

"Hey Buck."

"Steve i tried to call you five times, and all you can say is ' Hi Buck?"

"Woah there, I've been on a mission for the past two weeks. Besides I've enjoyed my break from you.."

"Yeah very funny... Right now is a serious time?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I feel as if somethings wrong with the baby."

"What?"

"He didn't come out crying, and now they're having too run some test on him."

"Oh no that's awful, how y/n coping?"

"She's as good as she can get I suppose, she's wants to hold him, but she never got the chance."

"What?! I'm gonna put on some clothes and come to the hospital right away."

"Steve you don't have to do that."

"No its fine, i bring Nat with me."

"If you say so."

"Be there in 15."

 

\--

You returned to see four faces; three that you recognised and one which was brand new to you. You stared at Bucky, his arms cradled a blanket, you felt anxious and slightly annoyed seeming as how Bucky held your son before you; Natasha sensed this and pulled you out of your gaze.

"Hey hot stuff, how you feeling?" The redhead assassin smirked.

"Sore." You walked over to your husband, he looked at you but your gaze was at your newborn son. He had his fathers thick dark hair and his eyes were blue; like most babies he started with blue eyes, gradually overtime they would change to your colour.

"Y/n, i was waiting for you to come back but I couldn't resist looking at him and giving him no attention." Bucky tried to explain, he knew you was hurt by these actions.

"It's okay, as long as these two haven't held him before me!" You reassured him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Can't make any promises." Natasha teased, the smirk not disappearing from her face, making you give her a death stare.

"She's only playing y/n." Steve tried to snap you out of the death glare. Bucky patted on the other side of the mattress, signalling you to sit next to him. He placed him in your curled arms, gently letting go of his hold and gazing at him like you were before.

"He's so handsome." You teared up, stroking your pinky finger down his soft cheeks.

"He obviously gets his looks from his mother." Steve moved position, and leaned against the wall.

"Steve, your such a charmer." You winked at him, his cheeks became a pink blush and Bucky looked on with a hint of jealousy. 

"Punk." Bucky scoffed at his blonde best friend.

"Jerk." Steve smile grew wider; even after all these years, their friendship was amended.

"The nurse will be back in soon, just to take us through the scenario." Bucky told you, you wrapped your arms tighter around him just by the mention of the midwifes.

"You thought of any names?" Natasha changed the subject, wondering if her best friend had even thought about giving her newborn a name.

"A few, none specific." You shrugged your shoulders, you hadn't thought about names, which in your case was fair seeming as you haven't been in the right mind.

"Oh dear, how I wish he was a little girl, he could be named after his auntie Nat." Natasha walked over and tickled his velvet cheek. 

"No Natasha, i think if he was a girl he be named after his mother- but he's not." Bucky intruded into her comment.

"All I'm going to say is that you done a good job y/n." Steve finished his sentence by having a sip of his coffee.

"Yes thank you, but never again." You giggled awkwardly.

"We'll see in a year or two time." Bucky kissed his lips together, knowing the future outcome.

"I don't see how Barnes, you'll be sleeping in the spare room for another five years, seeming as you put me in this scenario in the first place." You argued at him, cocking one of your eyebrows up.

"But look how adorable my little specimen is." Bucky tried to reason with you.

"Ours."

"Our baby boy."

"Mr and Mrs Barnes, sorry to interrupt." There was a knock at the door, and the midwife from earlier stood at the door step.

"Its okay." Bucky replied, you felt angered by her visit; afraid if she took your baby away again. You clung onto him a little tighter, Bucky sensed your protection; hence the reason he replied instead of you.

"I'm also here to bare the news about earlier, the reason he didn't come out crying and had to be rushed to the emergency department is because he swallowed a lot of fluid and was having trouble breathing." The midwife explained.

"Will it affect him in the future?" You bit down on your lip.

"No this is common thing, and nothing to be afraid off." She made the nauseous feeling in your stomach disappear.

"Thank you."

"Now one more thing, i need some data for his birth certificate. So first is the mothers name?"

"Y/n, M/n, Barnes." 

"Fathers full name?"

"James Buchanan Barnes."

"And lastly your sons..."

"Hmm.. I don't know." You were stuck for words, you had a few pick outs here and there. 

"Right how about this, you say the first name and i say the second?" Bucky suggested.

"Deal." You nodded.

"On the count of three, you go first. One, Two, Three..."

" James."

" Steven."

"How cute, James Steven Barnes." Natasha smiled.

"Watch out James Steven Barnes, you got a wild life ahead of ya." You beamed down at his little face, Bucky wrapped his arm around you; extremely proud of his wife and his new baby son.

The end


End file.
